


The Plan

by darkchives



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchives/pseuds/darkchives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy and Pavel Chekov have very meddlesome friends and a knack for theatrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

“Bones hasn’t left the house in days, and to be quite honest it’s getting a bit ripe in there.” Jim plucked a lunch menu out of Sulu’s hands and tried to decide which greasy entrée would be the least damaging. He was a good roommate dammit, and a good roommate got his roomie out of the house every now and again.

“That man needs a boyfriend or something. If you’re not gonna date him, someone has to.” Sulu stepped forward to order his vegetarian spinach wrap and turned back to Jim. “You know who I haven’t seen in literally weeks? Chekov. Poor kid. He studies all day in that stupid tiny single room of his and never hangs out with me.”

Jim grinned wryly. “If you’re not gonna date him, someone has to.”

Sulu glared. “Shut up.” He waited as Jim ordered his food, and then caught his breath. “Jim. I have an idea,” he said, eyes glinting mischievously. “They date each other.”

“That, Sulu, is one of the greatest things I’ve heard all week.”

Xx

“I am not leaving this house. I haven’t showered in two days and I’ve got three tests in the next week. Getting into med school isn’t a joke, Jim.” Bones pulled a comb through his hair, knowing that Jim would drag him out of his room if he didn’t comply.

“It’s just a little dinner with Sulu and his Russian buddy. You and I both know you’re going to ace those tests.” Leonard rolled his eyes and tried to find clean pants amongst the piles of clothes that surrounded his bed. Normally he was a very clean person, but the senior year crunch was letting some things slide a bit further than he would like. Jim leaned against the doorway, a grin spread across his face.

“You cannot wear that.” Jim gestured to his rumpled t-shirt and sweats he had just pulled out of the overflowing hamper.

“Why not? You said it was just dinner. What have you got planned? Jim I don’t think-” Leonard’s protests died on his lips when Jim threw one of his own clean button up shirts and jeans at him.

“Now come on hermit. We’re burning daylight.”

Xx

A knock at the door. Chekov jumped and ignored it. Another knock, more insistent, followed by two more. “All right, all right,” he muttered under his breath. He opened the door to see Sulu, dressed in his hipster finest. “Hikaru, I must study! You know I have a test Friday.”

Sulu shook his head. “You had a test last week. And the week before. Now you’re going to take a break.”

Chekov tried to protest. But Sulu had already brushed past him into his room and started picking out clothes. “Dude, when was the last time you did laundry?

“Um…..”

“Enough said. Put these on.” Sulu produced a black cardigan from drawer that Chekov had forgotten he owned and a dress shirt from his own backpack. “We’re going to dinner.”

Xx

Leonard bristled at the hand that Jim kept extending to flatten his hair or fix his collar. “I am a grown man and I can definitely take care of myself.”

“Bones, you are my friend and I love you, but you had to work to fish out a pair of sweats. You may need some help, and that’s coming from me.” Jim gave him one final touch from the passenger’s seat and the final directions to the restaurant.

“Where exactly are we going again?” Jim didn’t answer, just pointed to a curbside spot that Bones had to fight off a Prius to obtain.

“Damn new car drivin’ son of a…” Bones slammed the door on his hand-me-down junker and smoothed out his dress shirt.

“You need to relax Bones. Enjoy the city in all its Prius-filled glory.” Jim spread his arms out, spun, and landed at Bones side, steering them bedraggled man with an arm slung loosely around his shoulders. “And here we are.”

Bones looked up at the elegant lettering above the restaurant’s large glass doors.

“Le Rouge Poisson. Jim you know I don’t like French food.”

“You haven’t even tried it you stale baguette. Come on, we’re already late.”

Xx

“Who is meeting us, again?” asked Chekov, looking around uncomfortably at the formal interior of the restaurant. “I just…if they don’t show up, I’ll miss my tutoring session…”

“Shut up. We’re meeting Jim and his friend Leonard. Don’t think you’ve met him…senior, premed. Anyway, it will be great. Is great. Here they are now.”

Sulu and Chekov watched, Sulu with amusement, and Chekov with concern, as Jim herded Leonard into the foyer and explained to the hostess they were meeting another group. Sulu waved them over. Jim and Leonard sat down and Jim began introductions.

“This is Leonard McCoy or Bones if he’s feeling generous.” Jim laughed for a second at his own joke before continuing, “Bones, you remember Sulu right?” He nodded. He’d shared a few beers with Jim and Sulu before his schedule had gotten insane. He couldn’t say anything bad about him.

“This is Sulu’s buddy, Chekov. He’s on loan from the Russians for school. Remind me what you’re studying again?”

Chekov nodded and smiled shyly. “Theoretical physics. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Leonard.”

Leonard nodded back gruffly. “Yours too.”

The four made somewhat awkward small talk, until Jim interrupted it to take out his phone with a frown. “Hey, Spock, what’s up….what? Oh shit, you’re right. I’ll be right there.” He put it away and shook his head. “I’m so sorry, guys, but Spock reminded me of a project we have to do and I actually have to go. Enjoy dinner!”

Leonard spun around angrily, but Sulu jumped in first. “Hey, no worries, Jim. Actually…oh my god, are you going back to campus? You don’t have a car. And I have a meeting in thirty minutes I would have had to leave for anyway. I’ll give you a ride, if Leonard doesn’t mind taking Chekov later.”

Chekov frowned. “This seems unnecessarily complex.”

Sulu shook his head. “No, this is definitely the best way to do it. Sorry to abandon you.” He gave a slight grin that Chekov found suspicious and stood to walk off with Jim.

Xx

Outside, Sulu held up his hand for a high five. “Did we nail it or what? Do you actually need to go to campus, or you want to grab a coffee or something while these two soon-to-be love birds get to know each other?”

Jim smiled broadly. “A little coffee couldn’t hurt.”

Xx

Leonard fidgeted with the menu to keep from bolting. He was far from shy, but he’d gotten the sneaking suspicion that their sudden departure was not an accident. Jim had pulled similar stunts their freshman year with random frat boys and a couple of sweet girls from his art history courses, but he hadn’t made a move so bold since them.

“I-uh guess we might as well order since we’re already dressed for the occasion.” Leonard laughed to ease the tension and decided on the house specialty. “So, Chekov, have you been here before?”

Chekov shook his head. “I never seem to have time for fine dining. Except when Hikaru miraculously arranges something. Which…no offense, I’m sure you’re a wonderful person, but I mean…does this feel contrived to you? It feels contrived to me.” Chekov did his best not to compare this experience too strongly to the last time he’d been on a date, that time with a girl that Sulu had mysteriously ditched him with. At least he and Uhura were now fairly good friends. They had a couple classes together and drank the odd beer together on weekends.

Leonard couldn’t hold back his laughter at the confused Russian who had so obviously been played like that before. “No, you’re right. We’ve been played like a thrift store fiddle and they’re probably out there yukking it up right now drinking whatever mocha whip half-caf sad excuse for a coffee that Jim likes.”

Chekov smiled, a little less nervous now. “You’re totally right. Sulu loves Starbucks. I don’t know why he and Jim bother with this kind of thing. It never works. I’m not really looking for a, a relationship or whatever, again no offense, and it’s ridiculous to keep forcing me into situations I do not enjoy.” He paused, surprised to have said so much. “We should get back at them somehow.”

Leonard nodded along with Chekov’s sudden confession, a plan forming as Chekov shared their very similar problems with invasive friends. “I know exactly what we have to do.”

They planned their ruse carefully, detailing milestones and making contingency plans that would have impressed Sun Tzu himself. A whirlwind romance that ended in tragedy would teach the two of them about meddling in the affairs of their friends.

“It’s set then,” Bones laid the tip on the table, “Operation meddling friends is a go.”

“Perfect,” said Chekov. “Let’s get this thing started. Give me a ride home, and make sure to drive past both the Starbucks on 10th street and the union building. Either they’ll see us, or one of their friends will. We have to look engaged and cheerful the whole drive. I’m good at looking cute and in love, at least that’s what Sulu says, so it shouldn’t be hard.” He laughed a little sheepishly. “If nothing else, I think this should be a friendship-building experience. Do you know Uhura? We’re quite good friends now because Sulu did this to me last semester.”

“I know of her. She was a T.A. in my linguistics class. Jim’s pulled similar stunts, but they’ve never been so well coordinated. They mostly involve pointing to me across bars or siccing fratboys after me.”   Leonard smiled at the chatter that followed him all the way out to the car as Chekov launched into stories about Sulu’s exploits in the game of matchmaking. He wasn’t a talker himself, but could appreciate the trait in others like Jim and now, Chekov.

Leonard unconsciously reached for the passenger’s side door to let Chekov in, but quickly dismissed that as reflex after leaving a restaurant. He slid into his own side and turned to his newfound ally. “Okay man, it’s show time.”

“Our careers in acting begin now.” Chekov grinned and hopped into the seat of Leonard’s ramshackle car. They drove past the Starbucks and sure enough, Jim and Sulu were there, Sulu with his nose in a book and Jim with a pastry. “Slow down, Leonard. Do you mind if I touch your arm while I pretend to laugh at something you said? It would be so convincing.” Sure enough, the slight decrease in speed and Chekov’s pantomime caught their attention. As they kept driving, Chekov let out a proper bark of laughter. “We’re ready for the movies.”

Leonard felt a thrill of adrenaline when he saw Jim and Sulu high-fiving in his rear-view mirror and gave Chekov a high-five of his own. This was going to be the most fun he’d had since the summer had ended.

Leonard dropped Chekov off in front of his dorm after hastily scrawling his number on the back of a fastfood bag. “Here, Chekov. You’ll need this sooner or later. We’d better wait a few days to start texting very often. Jim and Sulu are both idiots, but they’re not stupid. Call me around seven, that’s when Jim will probably be home from his last class.”

Chekov nodded earnestly. “I’m not normally the person who texts first, but under the circumstances I think I can handle it. It was very good to meet you, Leonard McCoy.”

After Leonard drove off, Chekov sat down at his desk as usual, but sat thinking about the evening’s events. It would be a fun two months, he decided, if not a little strange.

xx

Leonard was buzzing with anticipation and hardly able to focus on his studies. He’d never thought of turning Jim’s ridiculous attempts to hook him up with someone against him, and his mind was already fast forwarding to the big reveal when Jim would learn a bit about boundaries and the emotional toll that his aggressive matchmaking could have had had Leonard fallen for any one of the people he’d been set up with. Leonard jumped when Jim came through the front door, arms laden with textbooks and a bag full of Chinese takeout.

“Hey Bones. How did your dinner go?”

“It went well. I think me and Chekov really hit it off.” Bones held back a smile at Jim’s own grin. If he hadn’t know that it was a setup already, he would’ve been able to tell from the look on Jim’s face.

“Really? I never would’ve guessed it, but good for you. Are you going to see him again?” Bones nodded and received an armful of Chinese food and a hard smack on the back for his success.

“Now that’s my boy, but you have to go to the Laundromat before I even think about letting you leave the house ever again.” Bones rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch, looking forward to the scheme.  

Xx

A knock at the door. Chekov swore under his breath and climbed out of bed. Sure enough, it was Sulu. “How was your meeting yesterday?” asked Chekov innocently. “I do hope you weren’t late.”

Sulu raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Nope, right on time. And it was good. Sorry to ditch you. How was the rest of dinner?”

_Lying shit_ , Chekov thought to himself. “Surprisingly good. Leonard is super nice.”

“That’s so great. Want to grab lunch before class?”

Chekov agreed and let the McCoy subject drop. As they were leaving, Chekov conspicuously texted Leonard and got a response almost immediately. The game was going well.

XX

“Where you off too? I don’t see you around much anymore, Bones.” Jim smacked Bones’ butt as he came through the kitchen, laughing at the disgruntled look Bones would probably never stop giving.

“I’m studying with Chekov a lot now. Our curricula really complement each other.” It had been two weeks since they’d met, and Leonard wasn’t exactly lying. They had been studying together a lot, but a lot of time was also spent cultivating their fake relationship and dreaming of the look on Sulu and Jim’s faces when they told him. He was having a blast and getting work done, something that was occasionally difficult with Jim around.

“You be careful. He is tough as Siberian Winter. He is…” Jim erupted with laughter in the middle of his Russian imitation.

“Very funny. Now I’ve got to go or I’m going to be late for lunch with Pavel.”

“Ooh la la. First name basis.” Jim teased before dodging a dishtowel missile that Bones had aimed at his head.

“You crazy kids have fun then, but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Xx

Chekov looked up briefly as Leonard arrived at their now-established routine table. “How’s it going on your end? Hikaru is eating the story up. And I think I’m doing lovesick quite well. Would you like to see my critically acclaimed pout?” He chuckled a bit at his own joke. “Do you mind if Uhura joins us? She’s in my biochemical engineering class and we have a test coming up.” When Leonard nodded in assent, Chekov quickly texted her.

Uhura showed up about fifteen minutes later. “Hey punk,” she said affectionately to Chekov. “How’s life? And you must be Leonard McCoy, correct? It’s a pleasure to actually meet you. I’ve known Jim since freshman year when he realized hitting on me was a bad choice.”

“Jim has had to learn that lesson the hard way a hundred times, I’m just sorry a girl as pretty as you had to deal with a freshman Jim Kirk.” Bones shook her hand and opened his textbook, only to close it seconds later.

“We need to talk. Does she know about you know what?”

Chekov nodded. “Yeah, she’s apprised.”

Uhura nodded as well. “Quite a cute little gimmick you’re planning here. I’m happy to help in whatever way you need, if only to see their faces.”

Chekov grinned at Leonard. “I told you she’s apprised. For the moment, Uhura, I think all we need you to do is support our alleged relationship as fully as possible.”

“I think you’re going to have to meet the rest of the gang. Jim’s throwing a party in celebration of spring break and they’re all beating me up about bringing you.” Leonard had been putting off asking Chekov about the party for a few days. It felt wrong getting others involved in their fake relationship, but with the addition of Uhura in their conspiracy, it didn’t feel so bad to dupe one or two others along the way. “It’ll be really laid-back, or so Jim says.”

Chekov knew exactly why Leonard was asking, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating a little faster at the invitation, no matter how stupid it was. “That’s perfect. You’ll have to dance with me, even better!”

Uhura chuckled at their plans and got out some of her own homework. “Shall we study, lovebird?” she asked Chekov mockingly. He agreed and set to work, occasionally glancing up at Leonard stealthily, trying to figure out why he cared about stupid Jim’s stupid party.

XX

Leonard felt himself unusually worried about the upcoming party.

“You’re sure it’s still happening?” Leonard asked that morning. They’d collected money from as many people as they knew were coming to buy cases and cases of beer and chips as well as hot dogs and a small inflatable pool. It had a maximum occupancy of four, but the forecast called for high 80’s.

“Yes, and if not we’re gonna have a party by ourselves cause all this beer is not going to waste.” Jim noted that they needed more toilet paper and went to the living room where Bones was sprawled out on the couch. “Why are you so worried anyway? You don’t even like parties.”

“Chekov is going to meet the rest of the gang.” Leonard truly didn’t know why he was worried. It was all an act, everything was an act, but the thought of dancing with Chekov, the thought of being that close to him was sending panic signals to his brain that he couldn’t stop.

“Don’t worry. They’ll love anyone who can make you worry like this. Now get your ass up and vacuum under the couch.”

Xx

Chekov showed up to half an hour late with Uhura, because being fashionably late was apparently still a thing and Uhura was a comforting presence to have at his side. He hunted around the house and yard in vain for Leonard for about fifteen minutes, pulling Uhura along with him, before she forced him to stop. “Chekov. Stop. Take out your phone. Text him and calm the fuck down.”

Chekov did as she said because Uhura’s advice was typically sound. The message he sent was a bit too long and formal-sounding, he reflected after hitting send, but he quickly received an answer: “Kitchen.” “Uhura, he replied! But he didn’t use any punctuation. He’s probably angry that I’m late. I told you this was a terrible idea. We should just go home.”

Uhura didn’t deign to reply and walked with Chekov to the kitchen. He felt too young to be with this crowd – mostly upperclassmen that Jim knew. “Hey, Leonard!” he said, as cheerfully and simultaneously as cool as possible.

Leonard’s heart dropped a little when he saw Uhura on Chekov’s left, but he couldn’t let that show. It was fake, and Uhura had known Chekov much longer then he had.

“Hey Chek. I’m glad you’re here.” He went in to hug Chekov and gave him a peck on the cheek. They had talked about the need for physical affection during one of their planning and studying sessions, and it seemed a natural greeting. Chekov took his hand and smiled. “I’m glad to be here. Jim certainly has a lot of friends.” Leonard grinned and led both Chekov and Uhura to the back yard where Scotty was arguing with Spock about the superiority of Engineers over pure scientists.

“When a ship is going down you cannot count on theory to save you.” Scotty was red faced and sloppy drunk.

“Scotty, hey Scotty listen. This is Bones’ boyfriend, Chekov.” Scotty turned toward Chekov and grinned.

“Oi he’s just a wee lad. Look at those curls. Bones you’ve hereby been charged with robbing the-“ Jim wrapped his arm around Scotty’s neck and pulled him into a playful headlock.

“Scotty’s just a bit too drunk for social interaction today.”

Chekov nodded and smiled uncomfortably. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He recognized both Scotty and Spock as TAs in classes he’d had, though he’d never spoken to either. His eyes kept flicking to Leonard, seeing how he was reacting to his fake boyfriend’s awkwardness.

Spock half-smiled in response. “It’s also a pleasure to meet you. Do you care for a drink?”

Chekov didn’t really, but he saw that Leonard was holding a beer, so he nodded.

Jim grinned. “Spock, get him something good. Leonard’s boy toy deserves something better than Hamms.” Chekov couldn’t help but blush. He moved a little closer to Uhura, because she was a safe degree of uninvolved.

Leonard kept close to Chekov in case Scotty got mouthy again. “Hey Chekov can I speak to you alone?” Chekov nodded and followed Leonard to the sidewalk outside their fence. “I’m sorry Scotty said that it was way out of line. I mean we’re not actually dating but if we were that would’ve been out of line. You’d think for someone who drank so much he’d be able to handle his liquor a bit better.” Leonard wondered if it was the alcohol or his nerves that were making him ramble like that and stammer out his apology on Scotty’s behalf.

Chekov shook his head quickly. “No, no, it’s fine. People get drunk, they say silly things. No apology necessary.”

Leonard shrugged. “Still.”

Suddenly Chekov felt bold. “Really,” he murmured, and leaned up to kiss Leonard. “It’s fine.” And the boldness didn’t leave him as he turned around to walk back to the party.

Leonard could barely form words as they walked back to the party. It was all an act, it had to be. What was an act when there was no one around to view it? He did not get another second alone with Chekov to talk to him before his confusing fake-ish boyfriend had to leave.

Chekov was just as glad not to speak with Leonard alone after that stupid kiss. He told himself it was in case any of their friends had looked at them from the party, but there was no way anyone could have seen them in the dark. Which meant Chekov had done it for himself. Which didn’t make any sense either.

After returning back to the party, Chekov looked for Uhura. “We need to go. Abort mission. I don’t know. I’m half-drunk and confused.”

Uhura looked at him sympathetically. “Okay, kid. I’ll walk you home.”

Leonard said goodbye to Chekov who looked like he was on the verge of becoming sick. “You sure you’re alright to go walk him home. I can drive you both if you want.”

Chekov shook his head quickly. “Walking is fine. I wouldn’t trouble you. Have a good night, Leonard.” He brushed past Leonard politely and waited for Uhura at the gate.

Leonard stopped Uhura before she left the house, “Make sure he gets home alright.” A knot of worry settled in his stomach thinking about all the things that could happen to him as tipsy as he was.

“No worries, Leonard, I’ve got his back, and I haven’t had anything to drink. Have a good evening. Come on, kid.”

Leonard resisted the urge to call Chekov that night. The kiss kept him awake throughout the night and occupied his thoughts at work the next day. He had no clue what to think of it. The plan was the stupidest thing he’d ever thought of. It was two days before he finally got the nerve to call Chekov.

Chekov picked up after two rings. “Um, hey, Leonard.”

“Hey, Chek.”

“How are you? It’s been quite busy all of the sudden for me, I didn’t mean…I mean…We should get lunch tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.”

“Good. Because....well, anyway, it will be nice to see you.”

xx

They met at the coffee shop that they’d passed Jim and Sulu in on what Leonard secretly thought of as their first date. He paced nervously until Chekov entered.

“Hey Leonard,” said Chekov shyly. Without further preface he launched into his speech. “I’m very sorry about everything. At the end of the day, it was probably quite stupid to have played this whole game, and I’m sorry that I let it go on for so long and I’m sorry that I kissed you and I’m sorry that I acted a bit drunker than I was – I wasn’t drunk at all, actually – because I wanted to leave because I wasn’t sure how to deal with having kissed you and in general I’m really sorry because you’re really great and you deserve really good things.” He took a deep, steadying breath.

Leonard felt the weight of the night lifted off his shoulders. “There’s no need to apologize, Chekov.” Leonard closed the distance between them and kissed Chekov. A cheer came from the corner of the coffee house. Leonard turned to see Jim and Sulu having a coffee, both bearing identical grins. 

Chekov broke off the kiss to see their two leering friends. “Goddamn it,” he muttered, and leaned his head against Leonard’s chest, blushing furiously. “This was not the plan.”


End file.
